ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Telos
Telos is an alleged underground city under Mount Shasta. Underground city The Telos complex is designed to be a self sufficient facility, comparable to a city, having limited interaction to the outside world. Telos not only provides its inhabitants with all its necessities, but also for its well being and happiness. This ensures that all the inhabitants stay self-contained. In 1995, it was suspected to be at least 1.5 miles wide by 2 miles deep, housing as many as one million people, comprised of many families. The complex goes at least five levels down, but there may be as many as seven levels. Levels LEVEL 1: Top level center of commerce, education and administration. There resides a pyramid-shaped temple as the central structure having a maximum capacity of 50,000. Surrounding it are government buildings, the equivalent of a courthouse that promotes a judicial system, a hall of records, arts and entertainment facilities, a hotel for visiting foreign emissaries, a palace which houses the "Ra and Rana Mu", the reigning King and Queen. They are said to be of royal Lemurian lineage and are hailed as . This top level also contains a communications tower, a spaceport, schools, food and clothing, dispatches and many residences. LEVEL 2: A manufacturing center and residential level. The habitation quarters are predominantly circular in shape, enabling an easier dust-free environment. They accomodate singles, couples and extended families. LEVEL 3: Hydroponic garden level. Highly advanced hydroponic technology that feed the entire city, with surplus for intercity commerce. All crops yield larger and tastier products. It said that Telosians maintain vegetarian diets. LEVEL 4: Extended hydroponic gardens, advanced manufacturing, and some natural park areas. LEVEL 5: A natural environment level. Set about a mile beneath surface ground level. It serves as a habitat for a wide variety of animals, in particular those that are extinct on the surface. All species have been bred in a non-violent atmosphere. The diets and behaviors of the carnivores are biologically reprogrammed. For example, Saber-Toothed Tiger can be as docile as a housecat. All plant levels work to provide enough oxygen to sustain the complex. Culture LANGUAGE: While dialects vary from city to city, "Solara Maru," translated as the "Solar Language," is commonly spoken. This is a root language for many sacred languages such as Sanskrit or Hebrew. GOVERNMENT: A Council of Twelve, six men and six women, together with the Ra and Rana Mu, do collective problem solving and serve as guides and guardians for the inhabitants. A High Priest is also installed as an Ascended Master called Adama. COMPUTERS: The "Agarthean" computer system is amino-acid based and serves a vast array of functions. All associated sub-cities are linked to this biological network. The system monitors inter-city and galactic communication, while simultaneously serving the needs of the individual at home. It can determine vitamin and mineral deficiencies or, when necessary, access akashic records. MONEY: Non-existent. All inhabitants' basic needs are care for. Luxuries are exchanged via a sophisticated barter system. TRANSPORTATION: Moving sidewalks, inter-level elevators and electromagnetic sleds resembling snow mobiles within the city. For travel between cities, residents take "the Tube," an electromagnetic subway system capable of speeds up to 3,000 m.p.h. SPACE PROGRAM: Telos is said to be a member of the "Confederation of Planets" capable of Space travel and "interdimensional shifts" that render these ships undetectable. ENTERTAINMENT: Theatre, concerts, and a wide variety of the arts. Also includes a type of three-dimensional holographic-like projector. See also * Interview with Sharula Dux * Remote viewing#Mount Shasta You may also like Category:Subterranean Category:Mount Shasta